Amor Imposible
by Agnes Malfoy Granger
Summary: Desde que en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix salió a la luz el nombre de Florence relacionado con Severus Snape me he preguntado cuál sería la historia que se escondía. He decidido escribir sobre mi amado Severus y la misteriosa Florence.


Amor Imposible

Capítulo 1

Hacía tiempo que Florence Selwyn se había fijado en aquel chico desaliñado de pelo lacio y grasiento que tenía el color de la noche. Siempre iba acompañado de una chica de Gryffindor llamada Lily Evans. También se había fijado que ese chico tenía una mirada hipnótica que la dejaba sin aliento. Para ella, Severus Snape era un chico interesante y misterioso que sabía de las artes oscuras más que cualquier otro chico del colegio y estaba dispuesta a conocerlo costase lo que costase.

No fue hasta su sexto curso que ella se decidió a dar el primer paso. Hacía varias semanas que le rondaba esa idea por la cabeza, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Había observado que Severus se lo veía más triste y reservado y pensó que seguramente se debía a que a finales del curso anterior Potter y sus amigos lo habían dejado en ridículo delante de casi todo el colegio. Ella lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

_Acababan de terminar los TIMO y todos habían salido del castillo hacia los jardines, ella estaba con un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas, entre ellas, Lily Evans, y se habían dirigido hacia las orillas del lago Negro para disfrutar de las pocas horas libres que tenían entre los exámenes. Florence había estado sentada detrás de Severus en la prueba de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, al salir, lo había visto cómo se sentaba a la sombra de una gran haya, junto a unos matorrales. _

_Había estado comentando con sus compañeras las preguntas del examen, cuando de pronto habían empezado a oír bastante revuelo proveniente del grupo de James Potter y sus amigos._

—_¿Es qué nunca aprenderán a comportarse como personas normales?— se había quejado Lily Evans, mirando hacia el grupito de alborotadores, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de a quién estaban incordiando la cara le cambió de inmediato— Severus…— susurró preocupada._

_Florence no había entendido nada, pero en cuanto distinguió a Severus Snape tirado en el suelo, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella sabía que el grupo de Potter le tenía una gran tirria al pobre Slytherin y nunca había entendido por qué. James Potter era un estúpido arrogante que se creía el amo del mundo y hacía todo lo posible para que todas las chicas del colegio lo supieran. Al principio ella misma había sentido atracción hacia el Gryffindor, pero enseguida se había dado cuenta de que podía llegar a ser un ser cruel con las personas. Lo mismo podía decir de Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de Potter. Era un chico guapísimo, pero era tanto o peor que su mejor amigo._

_La situación no podía ser más humillante para el pobre Severus. Lo tenían inmovilizado en el suelo mientras se reían de él, pero pronto el Slytherin sacó su carácter y empezó a decir barbaridades contra ellos. Florence y las demás chicas se quedaron de piedra ante el torrente de insultos y maldiciones que Snape escupía por la boca y no se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Potter que le limpió la boca con jabón, literalmente._

_En cuanto vio como Snape tenía dificultades para respirar, Florence se levantó para ir a socorrer al muchacho, pero Lily Evans fue mucho más rápida y paró el lamentable espectáculo que Potter y los demás estaban dando. Lo que Lily les dijo era lo mismo que ella les habría espetado en la cara si hubiese sido ella que los hubiera parado, pero estaba segura que las cosas no habrían ido de la misma manera. Evans era una Gryffindor, de la misma casa que Potter, en cambio ella era una Slytherin y no la habrían tomado en serio, no como la habían tomado a Evans._

_Pero las cosas se salieron de madre cuando Potter quiso chantajear a Lily. En su intento por captar la atención de la pelirroja, Potter había dejado que el hechizo paralizante de Snape se debilitara y él pudo arrastrarse hasta coger su verita. Lo que pasó después fue confuso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos James Potter tenía un profundo corte en la cara y poco después era Snape el que colgaba boca abajo por los pies delante de todos._

_La furia entre los dos alumnos era palpable, pero lo que quedó a la vista del pobre Slytherin eclipsó todo lo demás. Los estudiantes allí reunidos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante la visión de Snape, que no usaba pantalones bajo su túnica y habían quedado a la vista sus desgastados calzoncillos._

_Lily exigió que soltaran a Severus y James, al ver que no podría obtener lo que quería de ella, simplemente dejó caer a Snape al césped. En un último esfuerzo por hechizar a sus oponentes, Severus volvió a enarbolar su varita contra James, pero esa vez fue Sirius el que lo inmovilizó totalmente haciendo que la cólera de Evans fuera a peor. Cuando James Potter vio que no tenía nada que hacer con Lily, simplemente pasó a amenazarla a ella, pero la fuerza de voluntad de la Gryffindor hicieron recapacitar a su compañero y desistió de torturara a Snape por un rato._

_En cuanto Severus se vio libre de las maldiciones escuchó la puya que le lanzó Potter:" Has tenido suerte de que Evans estuviera aquí, Quejicus…", pero la ira y la vergüenza hicieron que Snape lamentase lo que dijo después. El insulto que le lanzó a Lily Evans fue lo peor que un mago le puede decir a otro que es hijo de muggles: "Sangre sucia". Cuando Florence escuchó semejante insulto saliendo de los labios de Snape, una maldición salió del fondo de su corazón contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Ella sabía que el Señor Tenebroso se había acercado hasta Hogsmade para buscar seguidores que podrían convertirse en Mortífagos, pero nunca pensó que Severus se atrevería a insultar de esa manera a su mejor amiga. Florence vio como Lily Evans se marchaba del lugar conteniendo las lágrimas y cuando miró hacia Snape vio que volvía a estar colgado boca abajo y estaba luchando para que sus calzoncillos no bajasen de sus delgadas caderas. Ya estaba cansada de que Potter siempre saliera indemne de esas situaciones y decidió que había llegado la hora de vengarse._

_Sacó su varita y apuntó disimuladamente hacia la ropa de James, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las prendas desaparecieron y el muchacho se quedó desnudo como Dios lo había traído al mundo. Las chicas allí congregadas empezaron a gritar y los demás chicos se rieron del valiente y creído James Potter, que trataba de taparse como podía sus partes púdicas._

_Florence miró divertida como el Gryffindor le pedía la túnica a su mejor amigo y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Snape miraba lo sucedido con una sonrisa en los labios y miraba a su alrededor por si detectaba quién lo había hecho, al no ver a nadie sospechoso se marchó del lago corriendo hacia el castillo._

_A la mañana siguiente, Florence se enteró que Snape había ido a la torre de Gryffindor para disculparse con Evans y que ella lo había rechazado diciéndole que si él había escogido un camino ella seguiría el suyo y que ese no incluía a los Mortífagos._

Actualmente, las cosas entre Evans y Snape eran frías, no había relación; se hablaban, sí, pero solo eso, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario hacerlo. Ya no se los veía juntos por los pasillos del colegio, ya no se sentaban sobre el césped de los jardines para estudiar, ya no se reunían en la biblioteca para hacer juntos los deberes. Ahora eso lo hacía Severus solo.

A pocas semanas de las vacaciones de Navidad, mientras hacía los deberes de Pociones, que Slughorn les había puesto, en la biblioteca, vio a Snape que buscaba un libro en la estantería de enfrente de dónde ella se sentaba y allí vio su oportunidad para hablar con él. Se levantó decidida y se situó al lado de él.

—¡Hola, Severus!

El muchacho dio un respingo y la miró sorprendido. Snape la reconoció al instante, era Florence Selwyn, una de las chicas más hermosas de su casa. Era una sangre limpia, procedente de una de las familias más influyentes y ricas de la Comunidad Mágica, también él recordaba que estaban emparentados por parte de madre. Eileen Prince era una prima segunda de la madre de Florence, pero él no era como ella, su padre era un muggle y eso la convertía en una intocable para él. La volvió a mirar detenidamente y se maravilló del color de su cabello, que era como si mirase el más fino hilo de oro, su cabellera le caía suelta en suaves ondas hasta más abajo de la cintura y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve que empezaba a caer en el exterior. Al mirarla a la cara pudo contemplar unos ojos de un color indescriptible, eran cambiantes, iridiscentes, pero el color que lo dominaba era un azul turquesa intenso. Sus rasgos eran finos, como una muñeca de porcelana. Labios llenos, nariz pequeña y recta, pómulos marcados y una frente amplia. Todo en ella era perfecto. Al darse cuenta que la estaba mirando más de lo aceptable se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

—¡Hola, Selwyn! ¿Querías algo?

—Me estaba preguntando…— la Slytherin bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se le cubrían de un candoroso rubor— …si me podrías ayudar con el trabajo de Pociones— Florence vio como el chico levantaba una de sus negras cejas de una manera muy sexy, tal vez porque no entendía qué pretendía ella—. Es que tu eres muy bueno en esa materia y yo siempre ando justa y…

En ese momento pasó Lily Evans por su lado cargada de libros y Snape ya no le prestó atención a lo que ella le decía. Evans depositó los libros sobre una mesa cercana y se dedicó a colocarlos en su sitio. Snape se acercó hacia ella y le murmuró algo en voz baja, pero la Gryffindor se mantuvo impasible, era evidente que Severus le estaba rogando que la perdonase por lo que le había dicho el año pasado, ella no lo había perdonado. Florence observó como la chica lo ignoraba mientras él se arrastraba como un idiota. De pronto, por el fondo del pasillo, apareció James Potter con más libros y cuando vio a Snape hablando con Evans frunció el ceño y se acercó a ellos a paso vivo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Evans? ¿Quejicus te está molestando?— dijo Potter con voz grave.

—¿Qué?— dijo Lily inocentemente— ¡Oh, no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba aquí! ¿Habéis encontrado ya el libro que necesitamos?

—Sí, Lunático ya está en ello.— contestó James interrogando con la mirada a su amiga.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar entonces… ¡Ah, hola Snape! No me había fijado que estabas aquí.—Lily miró hacia Florence y sonrió— Veo que ya me has encontrado sustituta, por lo menos a ella no la podrás llamar "sangre sucia", por lo menos has hecho una cosa bien.

La Gryffindor no dijo nada más, se giró haciendo ondear su melena y se fue con Potter del lugar. Florence se acercó a Severus y le puso su mano en el brazo.

—No vale la pena que montes una escena por ella. Tienes que ser fuerte y superar lo que pasó. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Florence lo miró a los ojos y se quedó sin aliento con lo que vio en ellos. Dolor, resentimiento, pérdida… Demasiados malos sentimientos para que los sintiera una misma persona. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que sentía Snape por Evans era mucho más que una gran amistad. Él la amaba, su corazón ya estaba ocupado, pero eso no la desanimó a que pudiera hacerlo sentir algo hacia ella.

—Será mejor que me marche…— dijo Severus mientras recogía un libro de la estantería— Nos veremos más tarde en la Sala Común y te ayudaré con la redacción.

—Sí, claro… Bien… Adiós.

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo fanfic para que lo disfrutéis. Como habréis visto es sobre mi amado Severus, pero esta vez he querido hacer algo diferente. Muchas de vosotras os habréis preguntado qué había pasado con esa tal Florence que Bertha Jorkins había mencionado en el pensadero de Dumbledore (OF). Pues bien, aquí lo voy a explicar. No esperéis una historia con final feliz, porque no lo habrá. Solo espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos coments ¡XD!

Para los que esperáis una actualización de _El último enemigo será derrotado_… Ya está subido el nuevo capi. Disfrutadlo…Besos.


End file.
